Crossed Paths
by inhuman grace
Summary: Twilight and The Covenant crossover. Edward cheats on Bella and breaks up with her. Charlie finds out that Edward broke up with her, so he sends her to a coed boarding school in Ipswich, Massachusetts. There she meets the Covenant. What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, here's another new story. Really random, but I hope it will be good. There are alot spelling mistakes!! Please review! Byes!_

_**Disclaimer: **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Bye, Bye Jackass

**Bella**

"Hi, Edward," I said to my love, whom was outside my door.

"Hi, Bella," he said distractedly. I looked at him puzzled. He might get angry with me sometimes, but he never treats me like has treated me right now.

"Do you want to come in?," I asked him. He nodded.

At the living room, he sat on the loveseat. I sat in front of him, on Charlie's chair "I wanted to speak to you about something," he said in a serious tone.

"About what?," I replied.

"Us," he responded.

I gave him a confused look. "What about us?"

He let out a breath then looked up at me. "I think we should break up."

"Why?," I asked, again in confusion. Our relationship has been great after I saved him Italy. In the last weeks, we have become closer. It did not make sense that we should break up if nothing is wrong.

"Well, I've been seeing someone behind your back, and I didn't think it was fair for you to be in that situation," he said sadly.

_He cheated on me, _I thought in disbelieve. _That asshole cheated on ME!!!!!!!!! _Overwhelming anger took over me. Blood boiled in my veins.

"Edward, please get the fuck out my house," I said in a deadly whisper, not caring about my language. Edward looked at me in utter disbelieve because he has never heard me say a profanity before.

"Excuse me?," he asked.

"I said get the fuck out of my house, jackass!," I screamed. I stood up and with new found strength pulled him up on his feet, dragged him to the door, opened the door and kicked him out. When I said I kicked him out, I literally meant I kicked him with my foot out. He fell on his knees on the pavement. He turned to me with a look of awe and disbelieve, again.

"Stay out of this house, my life, and anything that involves me. I hope that when someone has the courage to kill you that you burn in hell. Bye, bye, jackass," I yelled at him, then slammed the door to his pretty little face.

I looked at my living room in satistfaction. I was happy I didn't have to go out with that cheating scum anymore.

Yet, I still had that blinding rage in me. I stormed up stairs in a rage. I was seeing red, now.

I grabbed everything he gave me and and ripped it to pieces, even my clothing. I threw the shreds out into the rain. I ripped his pictures up and threw those out the window, too. I threw the Cd's he gave me out the window like frisbees. The only Cd I kept was the one he made me for my birthday. It would hurt physically to part with that one, somehow.

I sat on my bed, trying to calm down. I made myself go blank, as to not go into a fit of rage. Charlie found me like that, staring at the wall abstractly.

"Bella, what happened?," he questioned me.

"Dad, he broke up with me," I replied in a blank, emotionless voice. He stared at me in horror. He must think I'm going into depression again. Then he walked toward me and knelt down in front of me.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I can't take you becoming a zombie again." He paused recollecting his thoughts. His face brightened, then sobered. "I heard from my friend at work about a boarding school in Massachusetts. It is perfect, and they might let you apply this late. It is that or Renee. You choose."

I looked at him in surprise. A boarding school or Renee. That's an obvious answer. I'd pick a boarding school over my mother because she doesn't deserve me being there to wreck her happy life with my fits of rage.

"Boarding school," I mumbled. He nodded and left.

Later, I fell asleep.

* * *

Charlie woke me up the next morning, before he went to work. He told me he called the school yesterday, and they accepted me, but I had to leave tomorrow in the morning. He said to stay home today and pack. He was going to make the arrangements today for me during his break and freetime. Then he left.

I fell asleep again for about an three hours. I woke again and got to work. I showered and dressed. I still had the clothes Alice gave me that I had stuffed in the back of my closet. I pulled some tight blue jeans and a green spaghetti strap shirt. I began packing the clothes Alice gave, most of which were kind of revealing, but cute. They would fit in with my new look, the opposite of what I used to be.

I packed tons and tons of clothes. They fit in two suitcases, along with my shoes. Then I grabbed a large handbag and packed my favorite books and the Cd's that were left in my collection. Most of my Cd's were classical, and they were kind of boring. I had some rock, but only my very favorites. I decided that when I got to the boarding school, I would take a trip to a music store and buy some rock music, perferrably some angry rock Cd's.

When everything was done- which was about four hours after I woke up- I sat on my bed satisfied. I had nothing to do, so I layed on my back and fiddled with my hair. I looked at it and it reminded me how Edward always loved the color. I needed to change that.

I stared it longer deciding a color. Black wouldn't do because people would be thinking I'm going Goth or Emo, which I am not. Red reminds me of Victoria and she reminds me of vampires, which in turn reminds of Edward. So that was off the list. The last natural color would be blonde.

Blond.

Yeah, I could be blond. I have the skin that looks okay with it and the looks. That and my eyebrows would look fine because they are a honey brown, almost dirty blonde.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I took out some clorine from under the sink. I heard somewhere that the easiest way to become blond is to do highlights or bleach it. Since I did not have time to go to Port Angeles to have it higlighted, I am going to bleach it.

I lowered my head to the sink and poured some on my head.

It stung and hurt like hell. I immediatly screamed in pain, but still left my head in the sink. I waited for about ten minutes before I took my head out. I grabbed one of the white towels in the bathroom and wrapped my hear in it. Then, I took my clothes off and stepped in the shower. I carefully unwrapped my hair and threw the towel out. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and then conditioned it, avoiding looking at it because I feared it would be ugly. It wasn't.

It was a white blond color a

* * *

nd it looked really natural on me. I actually looked nicer as a blonde than a brunette. I liked it, alot.

I grabbed another towel and dried myself. Then, I dressed again.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed. After a while I went to sleep.

When Charlie came home, he went to check up on me. He went ballistic when he saw my hair. He told me that I ruined it. That this was all Edward's fault and he was going to make me fix it. When he noticed that I didn't even care, he quieted down and decided that it was too late to fix it because I would be leaving tomorrow. He reluctantly let me off the hook.

I went back to sleep again

The next morning I showered and wore a tight red shirt and a black skirt that went past mid thigh and a black leather jacket over my shirt. It looked nice with my hair, which I decided to leave down.

Charlie stared at my clothing, unbelieving, but let it go. He drove me to the airport in Port Angeles and handed me my tickets. I hugged him goodbye and stepped out. I grabbed my suitcases and bag and rolled them inside.

At the airport, many guys eyes me with interest. I ignored them. I walked quickly to the place where you turn in you suitcases.

It turned out I nearly missed my flight, so I had to run to get on.

In the airplane, it was quiet. I slept through most of it. Before I knew it we were at Ipswich, Massachusetts.

_Welcome to you new home Isabella, _I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to update twice. I hope someone likes this story because I love writing it. Read and Review!!!!!!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Covenant or Twilight_

* * *

Chapter 2: New Girl

**Reid**

I was laughing at some stupid joke Tyler made up when I saw the new girl. She was just stepping out of a taxi when I looked up and saw her.

She was beautiful compared to many of the girls. She had long, silky white blond hair. Her face was heart-shaped and really pretty. Her eyes seemed a chocolate brown color. She had normal feutures, but her lips were full and very red. Her skin was a silky ivory color. I looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black leather jacket and underneath it a tight red shirt. She was also wearing a short black skirt. She looked hot.

All of the guys were staring at her. Oggling at her beauty.

I was the first to clear my throat. "That must be the new girl," I said. They nodded quietly.

I looked back at her. She had her suitcases outside now, and she went over to pay the taxi. She leaned over the passenger window and we saw a bit more of leg. I suddenly felt jealous that many guys were staring at her. She went back to her suitcases on the sidewalk and the taxi rode away.

She started struggling with the suitcases, so I decided to help her.

I sautered over to her.

"Do you need help?," I said. She looked up at me and smiled. It wasn't one of those 'Look at me, I'm really hot look' it was more of a friendly, innocent smiles, yet it made her seem more beautiful.

"Yes, please," she said in an almost musical voice. She handed me one of her suitcases.

I pulled it along into the dorms.

"By the way, I'm Reid," I told her.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella," she said, smiling at me again. That smile made my insides melt.

"Which is your dorm room?," I asked.

"Six, six, six," she said. I looked at her waiting to say it was a joke. She cracked a smile and giggled.

"I'm kidding. It's one-hundred thirty-nine," she said. I laughed. At least she has a sense of humor.

I pulled suitcase until I led her to her dorm room. She took out a key and open the door.

Inside, it looked like it was unocupied by anybody.

"I guess I'm going to have the room alone," she murmmured. I nodded. She looked around her room, her eyes brightening at the sight of a bookshelf. She hel her large handbag over the bed and poured out its contents. Out came books and some Cd's tumbling out.

I noticed some book titles were classics, such as _Weathering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, _and _Emma. _Most of the Cd's were Rock and Classical. I stared at her books and Cd's and then at her. She seemed like the chearleader type, but I was wrong. She is really intellegent, more than most of the girls in our grade.

"And I took you as a cheerleader type," I told her. She turned around to me and laughed.

"I could never be a cheerleader. I'm too clumsy. I somehow find a way to trip over something on a flat, stable surface," she admitted.

I looked her again, considering the chances this beautiful girl would go out with me. She was smart, funny, truthful, and pretty. I really liked her already.

"Will you go me to Nikki's today?," I blurted out. She looked at me this time. She looked confused, either by my invitation or Nikki's

"Sure," she said. Then she paused, collecting her thoughts. "Nikki's?," she asked with a puzzled look on her angelic face.

I cracked a grin. "I'll show you later. I'll pick you up here at eight, 'kay," I said. I walked out of her room and I closed her door on my way out. I let out a deep breath outside her door.

She accepted. She actually said yes to a date with me.

I'm going to go out with the new girl. Bella.

* * *

**Bella**

I started getting ready for my date with Reid after I finished unpacking.

I really liked him. He was really nice and helped me without me asking him to. He seemed like he didn't think about he said, but when he did that it was always what he thought. I liked his honesty, unlike Edward's, who didn't know the difference between lies and thruths.

He was also handsome. He had blond hair that went a pit past his ears. His eyes were blue, deep endless pools of blue. His face had straight, handsome features.

Yes, Reid seemed like a great guy.

I went to my closet and opened it. Inside were various types of clothes, from skirts to jeans. I picked out some dark wash jeans. Since Alice bought them, I knew they were going to be really tight. I also pickout a black button up shirt. I looked nice with it all.

I also put on some makeup, such as mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lip gloss. I looked good when I was done. I turned around and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was eight o'clock and at that moment I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed my black jacket and put it on.

I opened the door and saw Reid. He was wearing a tight black shirt and light jeans.

"Hey," he said breathlessly.

"Hi, Reid," I said in the same excited tone.

"You look nice," he commented. I blushed scarlett at the comment. He laughed and grabbed my hand to pull me along. I went along after closing and locking my room.

"So what exactly is Nikki's?," I asked on the way to his car.

"You'll know when we get there," he said cryptically.

"I hate surprises," I grumbled. He chuckled and stopped in front of a car next to the side walk. It looked like a Mercedes, one like the one Carlisle had. I slightly grimaced, but managed to cover it by coughing. Reid pulled me to the passenger's side and opened my door.

"Just like a perfect gentleman," I told him once I got in. He smiled and closed the door. He walked to his side and opened his door.

He started the car and drove to God knows where. When we were on town, he passed many buildings until he stopped in front of a bar. Many cars were parked outside, and some were as flashy as Reid's. The sign on top of the bar read: Nikki's

I turned to Reid. "So this is Nikki's?," I asked in surprise. I thought we were going to a party or someone's house.

He bit his lip. "We can go somewhere else if you want," he said, probably taking my surprise as disgust for the place.

"No, I want to go in. It's okay, really," I said quickly to reassure him. He smiled weakly in relief. He stepped out of his car. I opened my door, but before I could step out, he was already there, holding out a hand to help me. I gratefully took it, but let it go quickly when I felt a shock of electricity go through them.

Reid seemed sad about me letting go of his hand. I got out of the car by myself and offered him my hand again. He took it and I felt a slight shock, but it was almost pleasant this time.

"Ready?," he asked, smiling at me. I smiled in reply, and nodded. We walked to the bar and he opened the door.

It was packed with teenagers. There were some dancing to the jukebox in one corner, then some playing pool, others were just hanging out at the table, talking or eating.

Reid pulled me along tables. Some people stared at me in interest, especially the guys. Others, such as the girls, glared at me. It was almost like the first time the people at Forks High saw me with Edward.

"Hey," Reid called out to many guys. They clapped hands and greeted each other. He kept walking through out this. He finally stopped in front of a table with three guys and two girls.

"Hi guys." They greeted him, but eyed me with curiosity. "This is Bella, she's new as you can see," he said.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," said a blonde haired girl. She had brownish eyes. She smiled at me invitingly. I smiled back weakly.

"Hi, Sarah," I said.

"I'm Pogue," said one of the brown hair guys. He had hazel eyes that seemed that they couldn't decide what color they were.

"Tyler," said the sandy haired boy nodding at me. He was muscular, but not as muscular as Emmett. He seemed tall, but I wasn't sure because he was sitting. His eyes were a hazel color too.

"I'm Kate," said a beautiful girl. She looked like she had Native American roots because of her strong, straight nose and light brown skin. Her hair was a silky black and her eyes were really dark, almost black. I also noticed that Tyler's arm wa around her shoulders. They must be dating.

"Hello, Bella, I am Caleb," said the last of the group. He had really dark brown, almost black. He had dark brown eyes and was very handsome. He was also holding hands with Sarah, I noticed.

"Welcome to the group of Hell," they chorused. I stared at them, unbelieving. Then, they all laughed, including Reid.

"I told them about the six, six, six incident," he said when he caught my look of confusion. I cracked a smile at them.

"You guys are really something," I said when they stopped laughing.

"Is that good or bad?," asked Sarah.

"Definately good," I said smiling. They smiled back. Reid offered me a seat and I sat. Then, we began talking about music.

"So, Bella, what kind of music do you like?," Caleb asked.

"Rock and classical," I said confidently.

"What kind of rock?," Tyler asked.

"Mmm... punk, emo, alternative, soft, hard, metal, almost any kind," I said.

"Favorite band?," Reid asked.

"I have alot of favorites. They are My Chemical Romance, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Alikaline Trio, Evanescence, HIM, Panic! At The Disco, Snow Patrol, and Taking Back Sunday," I replied.

"Favorite song?," asked Pogue.

"It's tied by Creep by Radiohead, Bleed for You by Hidden In Plain View, and Queen of Pain by Alkaline Trio," I replied.

"Good songs," Reid commented.

"So why did you come here?," asked Sarah. I felt my eyes flash with anger. I stayed silent for a while.

"You don't have to tell us," Kate said softly, touching my arm.

"No, I'll tell you," I said forcefully. "My father sent me here because of my boyfriend." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reid's face become sad and his shoulders slump. I felt guilty I made him feel that way, so I added, "my ex-boyfriend" His face brightened.

Sarah gave me a signal to explain what happened. I nodded and continued.

"Well, it began when I moved to Forks. I was the new girl there, and I quickly noticed my ex before the other guys." I paused and glared at the table remembering how it happened. "He was handsome, you see. We became fast friends, then something more.

"Everything was great until my eighteenth birthday. His family had to move away, so when he was saying goodbye he told me he didn't love me supposedly to make his leaving easier." I looked up and snorted. All of them were staring at me. I looked down again, blushing crimson.

"Anyway, I became like a zombie for a while. I basically acted and looked like one of the undead. Later on, his family came back and so did he. he explained everything and I took him back with open arms." I looked up at them again. "I'm an idiot, huh?"

They laughed weakly.

"Go on," Kate said.

"So everything was back to normal for about four weeks, in which he was cheating on me. He just came to my house three days ago and told me he was cheating on me. He didn't apologize or even lie. He just bluntly said it.

"I got angry and kicked him. I literally grabbed him and kicked his pretty ass out of my house." I laughed at the memory. "God it felt great."

They roared in laughter.

"Good job," commented Tyler. I beamed at him.

"So what next?," asked Reid, curiously.

"I went into a fit of rage and destroyed the stuff he gave me. When I was done, I sat down on my bed trying to repress my anger. My father found me staring at a wall expressionless and asked what was wrong. I told him and he said he couldn't takeme becoming a zombie again so he sent me here. End of story," I said. They stared at me. I looked back at them, challenging them to call me a freak. They didn't.

"Your ex is an asshole," Sarah piped in. I nodded and smiled at her. That broke the akward silence and we were talking about music again.

It turned out that they all liked my kind of music. Then, we began to talk about movies, celebreties, and a whole lot of other stuff. I had alot of fun with them.

At about eleven, I asked Reid if we could leave because I was tired. He said yes and we left.

On the way home, he asked,"Is it true what you said?"

"Yeah," I replied softly. Silence followed my answer.

When we were in front of the dorms, he turn off the car. I was looking out the window, so he tilted my head to look at him.

"He didn't deserve you," he whispered. I smiled and leaned in close to him. He leaned in closer, as if he was going to kiss me. I was going to, but I decided to tease him. I kissed his cheek.

"Maybe I didn't deserve the way he treated me," I breathed on his cheek. I backed away and looked at him. He touched his cheek where I kissed him.

"Yeah," he said. I smiled and opened my door. I gave him a small peck on his lips and then got out. I giggled at his surprised expression.

"Goodbye, Reid," I said.

"Bye, Bella," he said softly. I smiled one last time then closed the door oof his car. I walked toward my dorm room, thinking about Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

_I decided to update as a late 4th of July present. The fireworks rocked yesterday. _

_I have also updated New Beginnings today, so check that out. That story is nearly ending. I also updated "In Between Black and White."_

_Thank you all who reviewed. I hate threatening people, but if I don't get reviews for this I'm not writing anymore and quitting the story. It's still early anough to do that. _

_**Disclaimer: **_

* * *

Chapter 3: Uh... Did I just Interrupt Something? 

**Bella**

The next morning I had school.

I woke up really groggy and disoriented about where I was. I thought that Edward should have woke me up, but then my memory flooded back. I stood up gracefully, which I almost never do. I checked the clock and saw it was six thirty in the morning, so I decided to shower because school didn't start until eight.

I picked out my clothes, which was only a uniform and put them on my bed so when I came back from a shower I could dress. Then I grabbed my toiletries. I also grabbed a towel, lingerie, and a silky black bathrobe Alice bought me. I slipped the key of my bathroom locker into the pocket of the robe.

I followed the signs to the showers. I looked out the windows on my way there and noticed that it was really dark, almost as if it was night. It was also raining buckets of water.

When I got there I stripped down, and took a quick shower. I put on my favorite strawberry shampoo and lathered my body with citrus scented soap. I felt awake and refreshed after my shower. I turned off the shower. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off. I put on the lingerie I brought to put on under my bathrobe. Then, I wrapped the towel on my head. After I did that, I grabbed my bathrobe and put it on.

I noticed that the lockers were next to the showers. In them someone could put soap, shampoo, and other things needed to shower. I looked for mine and unlocked it. I put my toiletries in it and then locked it again.

I walked back to my room suddenly feeling a chill in the air. I pulled the sash of the robe tighter around me and walked faster. I suddenly felt someone's breath on my neck.

I turned around and found nothing, yet I felt as if someone was watching me. A shiver went down my spine. I turned around and continued my way back to my room. I hastened and walked quickly, almost ran, to my room. In my hurrying I tripped and flew into the air. When I expected to meet the ground, I felt two large hands grab me by the waist. The hands pulled my up and helped meregain my balance. I looked up to see my savior. It was Reid, still with his bed hair.

"Thank you, Reid," I said smiling. He smiled back.

"No prob," he replied. He looked at me, considering what to say to me. "So why were you running?"

"I felt someone watching me, but when I looked around I saw no one," I responded. I saw his eyes darken at that. I swear that for a moment they seemed pitch black. I also heard him murmmer, "He's back."

"Who's back?," I asked in confusion. He looked at me in surprise.

"Huh?," he asked, his eyebrows also furrowing in confusion.

"You said some one was back," I said slowly.

"No I didn't," he denied.

"Yes you did, I heard you."

"No, you must of heard wrong."

"Why are you lying?," I asked my face flushing with anger, and my eyes narrowing in suspicion. He seemed so much like Edward right now, that my rage at Edward seemed to be rising. I suddenly felt that I should take it out on Reid because he caused it to rise.

"I'm not lying," he said in an innocent tone.

I stared at him, disbelieving. "Fine, don't tell me," I snapped. I went around him and continued to walk to my room. I heard him sigh in defeat.

"Wait, Bella," he said softly. I ignored him and kept walking. I heard his footsteps and felt him grab my arm. he spun me around to face him.

"What?," I snapped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He seemed guilty about lying, so I decided to accept his apology. I also felt guilty about the way treated him. It's not his fault about what Edward did.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I mean, it's not your fault about what Edward did. He left me hating him and anyone else who lies." I paused, thinking about how I hated when people lied to me. "Anyway, everyone has secrets. Heck, even I do. So I don't blame you if you don't want to tell me, but don't lie to me. It makes me feel as if you think I'm stupid or naive. I'm neither."

He stared at me. "His name was Edward?," he asked.

I nodded, unable to speak.

He leaned in closer to me. "I don't think you're stupid," he breathed on my face. I let out a shaky breath and leaned in closer.

"Really?,"I whispered against his lips, looking up at his blue eyes.

"Yeah," he replied. He leaned on closer to close the gap between our lips, but... someone interupted us.

We turned to where we heard someone gasp. It was Sarah.

"Uh... did I just interrupt something?," she asked nervously. We both nodded I was blushing crimson and Reid was glaring at her. She chuckled nervously, then turned around to go back where she came from.

"Where were we?," he asked. He leaned again, as did I. Either God hates me or Fate is against me, because we were interrupted yet again. Thsi time by Pogue.

He saw us and his eys widened. "Uh, I think... I'll jjjust..lll...leave," he said, stammering.

"Please do," Reid growled. Pogue ran back.

He turned back to me and said,"again, where were we?" He leaned in again, but I didn't. I put a finger on his soft lips.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I need to go dress. It's seven and I need to get ready. Then I need to have breakfast," I said sheepishly. He groaned.

"Remind me to kill Sarah, Pogue, and the people who invented the school schedule," he muttered. I giggled.

"I'll see you later, okay?," I finished uncertainly.

He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and walked to my room.

I opened the door of my dorm and heard my phone ringing. I rushed to it, closing my door on my way there.

"Hello," I asked breathlessly.

"Bella?," I heard a familiar musical voice ask.

"Alice?," I asked, unbelieving.

"Hi, Bella," Alice chirped.

I stood in shocked silence. _Why the hell should she be calling me? I mean, her brother cheated on. Shouldn't she feel guilty about not telling me about it?, _I thought.

"Bella, are you still there?," Alice asked anxiously.

"Yeah," I whispered, my voice raspy.

"Oh okay," she replied. Akward silence followed her answer.

"Alice, no offence, but why are you calling?," I asked almost coldly.

"I wanted to see if you really moved to Massachusetts," she said, ignoring my tone.

"I did," I replied curtly.

"Are you blonde?," she asked curiously.

I laughed. "You saw that too."

"Of coarse," she said, surprised. She probably felt surprised because I went blonde.

"It's true when people say that blondes have more fun." I laughed again, then continued, "alot of guys have been hitting on me."

"Are you interested in one?," she proded.

"Yes," I said, flushing just thinking of Reid.

I heard her sigh. "Edward still loves you, you know that."

"He should have realized that before he cheated on me," I said in a frosty tone.

"He didn't cheat on you. Don't you get it, he lied. It was all another part of his plans to keep you human," she replied.

I stood in silence. "He told you this, right?"

"Well, no. When he broke up with you, he left for Britain," she answered.

It was my turn to sigh. "Then it might not be true what you just said. You have now way to prove this, unless you ask him. Even then, I wouldn't believe him. I've been hurt too much by him already to believe him again. I'm sorry"

She didn't say anything for a while, until finally she said, "I know Bella. He's hurt too much. He plotted the failure of your love."

"Anyway, I would love it if anyone of you guys comes and visits me. I missed you all these last days, even Rosalie," I said lightly.

She giggled. "We'll visit you soon, I promise."

"I do have on favor to ask you, Alice."

"What is it?"

"Dont' let him know where I am. I don't want to hurt him because I don't love him aymore, even if he does deserve it," I almost pleaded.

"Of coarse Bella," she replied.

I looked at my bedside table, where my alarm clock sat. It read seven fifteen. "Shit," I cursed into the phone. I heard Alice gasp loudly.

"Sorry, Alice. I meant nothing by it. It's just that I need to get ready right now because school is going to begin soon, so I need to hang up."

"Okay, then bye," she said sadly.

"Bye, Alice. I really do miss you guys. Come visit soon." With that I hung up.

I sighed and walked to my bed where uniform was. I took off my bathrobe and slipped into my uniform. I grabbed my flats from under my bed and slipped them on.

I grabbed my brush from my bedside table and brushed my hair. When I was done tackling the tangles, I stood up and went to the bathroom. There I stood in front of the mirror and put my hair in a messy bun. Then, I brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and grabbed my messenger bag. I grabbed my dorm key from my bedside table and slipped it in my pocket.

I walked to my door and opened it. I stepped outside and locked it after I closed it. I checked the knob, making sure it was locked, then walked away.

I took out my cell phone and turned it on. The clock read twenty to eight. I turned it off again and walked to the cafeteria.

I took a deep breath before I pushed open the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews! Here's another chapter. I enjoy writing this story. _

_I know I haven't updated in a long time, so I apologize._

_Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer:**_

* * *

Chapter 4:Cheating-Bloodsucking-Asshole-Scum-Jerk-Stupid Ass-Retard-Fucking-Pretty Boy

**Bella**

I was shocked by the cafeteria. It seemed more like a fancy restuarant than anything. It had private circular tables. They had candles on them again. There was also menus on the table. Porcelain plates were on the tables, decorated with the school crest. Forks, spoons, and knives were next to the plates.

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. It was really amazing how rich this school was compared to Forks high.

"So, do you like the cafeteria?," I heard a deep voice say behind me. I jumped forward and turned around.

"Oh, Reid! You scared me," I said breathlessly. He chuckled and I blushed tomato red. He looked at my cheeks and put a hand forward to touch them.

"I like your blush. It's beautiful," he murmered. I blushed even redder and giggled. I actually _giggled. _What is this guy doing to me?

"I think I've heard that before," I replied. He grinned at me for no reason and took my hand in his.

"Come on. I'll get us a table with the guys," he said pulling my hand. I complied and followed him. We walked along tables, people gawking at me and girls glaring at our entwined hands.

"So I take it many girls like you," I said, raising an eyebrow.

He looked back at me and laughed. "Of course. I'm really handsome."

I rolled my eyes. "So much for me thinking you were humble."

"I am. I just like to tease you," he insisted. I raised my eyebrows again.

"You're a tease?," I asked.

"No," he said denying it.

I pouted. "I like people who tease."

He stopped and stared at me. He licked his lips as he stared at mine. "I lied. I like to tease."

"Really?," I said, looking at him from underneath my lashes. He nodded staring at my lips still.

I leaned in closed to kiss him, but backed out in the last moment. "I'm also a tease and proud of it," I said against his lips.

I pulled away and grinned. "So where's the table?"

He stared at me open mouthed. Then he muttered something that vaguely sounded like "this girl has me in the palm of her hand."

I decided not comment on that, so I giggled instead. I looked past him and noticed that Sarah was making signs at me to go over.

"Come on, Sarah's over there," I told him, pulling him along. Somehow, I still felt a slight electric current going through our hands. While walking I peeked up at him. He had slight smile on his face that made him seem innocent and really handsome, almost god-like.

"Hi Sarah," I greeted happily to the blonde. She smiled.

"Hi, guys. I see that you have been busy," she teased, looking at Reid's and my hand entwined together. I glanced down at it and tried to let go out of embarassment, but Reid wouldn't let go.

"She's going out with me again," he replied smoothly. I stared at him in shock.

"I am?," I asked. Reid glanced at me, giving me a look that pleaded that I accepted. "I mean, I am. Yeah, we're going out tomorrow, since it's Saturday."

Reid smiled widely and nodded. "So are you going out with Caleb tomorrow?," he directed toward Sarah.

"Yeah, we're gong to the mall tomorrow," she responded.

"We wanted to ask if you want to double date," he said. He seemed nervous about being alone with me, so I didn't say anything about that.

"Sure, I don't think Caleb will mind. Right Caleb?," she said looking past us. I turned to see him stand right behind us.

"We'll go," he said, smiling. Just then the bell rang.

"Damn!," I cursed loudly. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to me and stared. I blushed scarlett, all the way down my neck. I tried to hide my face behind my hair. Soon everyone was laughing. When I say everyone, I mean everyone in the cafeteria, which is about two hundred people. I literally wanted to die.

"Please shoot me," I whispered from behind my hair. Reid heard me and laugh harder. I forgot about my embarassment, and looked upnd glared a him.

"Maybe Pogue would like to go on the double date with you," I snapped. He stopped laughing, which caused me to laugh.

"And you believed me," I said in between giggles. He looked surprised, then laughed along with me. After a while the laughter died away as students went to their classes.

"So what class do you have next, Bella?," he asked.

"I have Mr.Porter for English. What class do you have?," I replied.

"The same," he said smiling. I smiled back.

"Let's go then," I said. He held out his hand for me, and I took it. Like usual, I felt the slight shock go through our hands.

He pulled me to the class and opened the door.

The teacher gave me a list of books to read. I had read all of them, so I did not worry. The class went by quickly, partly by the fact that Reid kept making snide remarks to the teacher. I always laughed, as did many other of my classmates.

The rest of the day went by as a blur, also due to Reid. He was so funny, friendly, kind, and sweet. He was the exact opposite of that asshole, Edward.

I smiled at everyone when Reid introduced me too. He introduced to many of his friends, but when he noticed my half hearted attempts, he stopped. I liked that he understood I was tired, not annoyed by his friends.

I could easily see myself as his girfriend. I also felt myself falling, and falling hard.

With Reid, I noticed there was other things other than Edward in life. There were other people that were nice that were not the Cullens. He showed me that I needed to depend on myself.

Somehow, he did this in a day. He was amazing.

Yet, it was a known fact that Fate and God hates me, so they couldn't have me happy at the end of the day. No, they had to bring the Cullens to my new life. They also brought that cheating-bloodsucking-asshole-scum-jerk-stupid ass-retard-fucking-pretty boy, Edward.

Ah, yes, the joy of wanting to throtle the animal blood out of him.

There goes my day, right down my clean, shiny toilet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay I am so very sorry. My computer broke so I needed to get a new one. I got one and am typing new chapters now. I am so sorry about the wait. Please do not be angry. I will try to post a chapter for each story in the next week. Again I am very sorry. This apology will go up on all my stories._

_I have also decided to make this story at least 13 chapters. This story will be mainly comedy, but I might go kind of dark and solemn in some chapters._

_I will write a sequel because I love this story and I already have an idea._

_I have also posted a new chapter for all my Twilight fanfics, so check those out._

_**Remember, the characters are OCC. I am making my own version of them so don't tell me they are because I know already. Not to sound rude or anything.**_

_So on to the chapter……._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight or the Covenant. Just so you know._

Chapter 5: Get Out Of The Closet Edward

**Bella **

I walked towards my dorm, humming pleasantly the song "Killing Loneliness" by H.I.M.

I extracted my keys from my pocket and inserted on of them in the key hole. I turned it and unlocked the door. I turned the knob and pushed in the door.

"Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssseeee! Beeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllaaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard a loud shrill, but still somewhat musical voice yell in my ear.

I shrieked, dropped my keys, and ran out of the still open door. I kept running down the hallways even though I was pretty far away from my room. I finally stopped when I crashed into a body.

The person with whom I crashed with and I fell on the floor in a tangle of limbs. I landed on top of the person, and they let out a noise that sounded like the air was being knocked out of them.

I opened my eyes that I had closed during the impact and stared down at a very flustered looking Reid.

I stood up gracefully, an accomplishment for me. I offered Reid a hand and he accepted.

"Hi, Reid," I said breathlessly. He smiled at me.

"I know you're after me and everything, but this not a way to catch a guy," he said, grinning wickedly.

I smiled in spite myself. "Really. Then why is it that you always seem to be everywhere I am?," I challenged him.

"The answer is quite simple, Ms. Swan. You have become my stalker," he replied using a very posh voice.

I cracked up, and then I twisted my face into a smirk. "Why would I be stalking you? You're nothing but an insignificant, low-class vagrant."

Reid tried to make his face into a scowl, but he only succeeded into looking like he was trying to see his forehead. I laughed at his little show.

"You okay?," I asked in between giggles. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes," he said. Silence followed his answer.

"So what were you running away? A suitor? Or perhaps it was your scary ex?," he teased.

I imagine what he would say if I would have said _"Oh, I was just running from the Cullens, a family of vampires to whom I smell most pleasantly." _Yep, that would totally go over well.

"The Cullens. They were a family I knew in Forks," I explained.

He nodded. "So why did you run from them if you knew them?"

"Alice," I said flatly. He raised an eyebrow, and I shook my head to signal him not to ask.

After a moment, he asked, "do you want me to go with you?"

"Would you?" I asked, very hopeful he would.

"I'll go," he promised. He offered me his hand and I accepted it.

We walked silently, until he asked a question. "What are the Cullens like?"

The first thing that popped into my head was immortal vampires, but I did not say that. Instead, I said, "well, they are all around our age, in their late teens. The three Cullen kids were adopted by their aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle. The youngest are Edward, my ex, and Alice, my best friend. Then there's…"

I didn't finish because Reid cut me off. "Edward is one of the Cullens?," he asked. I nodded. His face dropped a bit.

"He's nothing like you," I assured him. He brightened a bit.

"So who else is there?"

"There is also Emmett, my big bear of a brother. Then there are the Hales. They are twins who were niece and nephew to Esme, whom also adopted them. Rosalie has supermodel good looks and beautiful fair hair. Her brother, Jasper, is also fair and handsome. In fact, the whole family looks like models."

We finally got to my door and stood outside the now closed door. I cautiously open the door. Luckily, I was not attacked by an overexcited Alice. In fact, it was as quiet as a grave.

"Hi Alice," I called into the darkness. The light clicked on, blinding me. I felt a granite hard body attack me in a fierce hug.

"Oh, Bella, I missed you so much. I couldn't even shop for a week," she whispered. I laughed at that.

I turned to where Jasper was sitting. "Is it true?"

He nodded. His expression seemed almost happy, but you can never be sure with Jasper, charismatic vampire extraordinaire.

I twisted my head to look at Emmett, but it was almost impossible because I was in a full body bind in Alice's arms. "Hello Emmett," I wheezed.

Emmett let out a booming laugh that shook my bed, where he was sitting. "Alice, let Bella go. She can't breathe," he said in between chuckles.

Alice realized that what he said was true and she let me go. "Sorry Bella," she said nervously, clearly thinking I would be angry.

Instead I laughed and hugged her. "Don't worry Alice. I'm also glad you're here."

"You sure looked like you were when you ran away," I heard a cold beautiful voice say. I turned to its owner. I actually expected Rosalie to be smirking evilly, but she had a small smile on her face. She looked like she was just teasing me lightly.

"Hello Rosalie," I said in a very friendly voice. I still expected her to glare at me hatefully.

"Hello, Isabella," she said, in same friendly voice I had used. I almost gaped at her, but I decided against it because I would look stupid and rude.

"Who's your friend there, Bella?," Emmett asked. I turned to see him pointing at Reid. Reid looked very uncomfortable, and had a small blush on his face.

I put my arm around his waist, receiving many surprised looks as I did. Reid complied by snaking his own arm by my own waist. He lay his cheek on my hair.

"He's Reid, my boyfriend," I said proudly. I received even more surprised looks.

"You're already dating someone?," Alice and Emmett say at the same time. They turned to each other and smiled.

"Poor Edward. He's going to be heartbroken," Rosalie murmured. I turned sharply at her.

"Why would _he _be heartbroken? He _cheated _on _me_," I said scornfully.

All the Cullens looked doubtfully at each other. Then Alice spoke up. "Bella, were not sure if he had lied. He said he would only answer you."

I almost laughed at how childish Edward sounded. "Where is that scum, anyway?," I asked.

"He's in there," Alice said, pointing to my large closet.

I let go of Reid and stepped to my closet. I knocked twice on it. "Edward, you cheating asshole, get out the fucking closet," I yelled. I immediately laughed after I had said it. I realized what I had said. I had implied he was a gay guy who wouldn't admit he was gay. Not that I had anything against gays.

I also heard Reid and Emmett start laughing at what I had said.

"Yeah, get out of the closet Edward," Emmett said mockingly. This caused a bigger uproar of laughter, even Jasper laughed.

"I'm not gay," Edward roared, opening the closet.

I looked at him. He was wearing head-to-toe black. His face seemed even paler than usual, if that's possible. His usually golden eyes were raven black, matching his attire. He was still as handsome as ever, but there was something that was off.

I didn't feel anything when I saw him. It might have been that I had fallen in love with Reid, or maybe it was the fact that when he cheated on me he broke whatever love I had for him. I don't love him anymore, and it felt good. He had always made me seem less than him, not an equal. He never made me feel like Reid did.

I smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. "So what are you now? A closet emo?"

He glared me in the beginning, but then his gaze softened. "Bella," he whispered. He advanced toward me and he tried to stroke my cheek, but I turned my face.

"Don't touch me," I hissed. He looked at loss of words.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Sorry isn't cutting it Edward," I jeered.

"Guys we should leave," Alice said. I turned to them and nodded that it was okay. I looked at Reid and stared into his lapis lazuli colored eyes. He nodded at me and left, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and sat on my bed. "Why did you come back Edward?"

"I could never leave you permanently," he said quietly, his voice still velvety.

"I want you to go away," I replied harshly. I swear I could almost hear him flinch.

"I can't."

I looked up at him. "Yes you can," I replied, burning my eyes into his.

"I really can't. I'm still in love with you," he replied sadly. I let out a frustrated sigh and glared at him.

"I don't need your love. I want your indifference. I want to you to leave me alone so I can be happy. Do you want me to be happy?" I whispered my voice for once soft towards him.

He looked at loss of words. His silence was regained my antagonism toward him.

"Look, everything is possible for you Edward. Hell, it was even possible for you to cheat on me," I harshly said.

"I didn't, Bella. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I love you too much. I lied when I said I cheated on you."

"I don't believe you," I said.

"I know," he replied miserably.

I jumped up on my feet and walked to my stereo. It really wasn't my stereo; it was really the schools. I grabbed one of my Cd's and popped it in the stereo.

"What are you doing?," Edward inquired.

"Making you listen," I replied curtly, my back still to him.

_**An:**__ Chapter will be continued on chapter 6. This is the end of chapter 5._


	6. Chapter 6

_New Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, here is the newest installment in Crossed Paths written by yours truly._

_This chapter will contain lyrics. The song is "My Immortal" by Evanescence._

_**Some major patheticness comes from Edward in this chapter and some cruelty towards him from Bella. Readers remember she's really pissed off because she thinks he cheated on her. **_

_That's it. Au revoir!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Do I own Twilight or the Covenant? That's right I _do not own it and never will. _Sadly I also don't own "My Immortal" by Evanescence._

Chapter 6: Stop Growling Like A Retarded, Rabid Dog (The Bird)

_**Recap: **__I grabbed one of my Cd's and popped it in the stereo. _

"_What are you doing?" Edward inquired._

"_Making you listen," I replied curtly, my back still to him._

It took a moment for the disc to play. Out came the first blaring chords of "Going Under" by Evanescence, for it was the first song in the CD "Fallen."

I pressed the button to change songs and stopped at number four, "My Immortal."

Amy Lee's soft, beautiful voice floated out of the speakers, soothing my tense muscles.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

The song ended the piano tinkling in the end. I stopped the CD and turned off the stereo to conserve energy.

I turned back to Edward. I swear I could see unshed tears in his dark eyes.

"Is this how you feel?" he practically chocked out. I shook my head.

"No Edward, I don't feel like this. Actually, I don't feel like this anymore." I let my eyes glaze over, as I remembered those dark months.

"I felt like that when you first left. I was so damn broken, I actually sometimes felt suicidal. I wanted you back so badly." Then I laughed harshly. "Ah yes, I had wanted to die instead of being so far from you."

I looked at him again, my face twisting into a bitter smile. "I loved you so much. I wanted you; I wanted everything to do with you. I was practically obsessed with you, Edward. Then you betrayed me. That was under the belt, the last straw, the breaking point. As the French would say coup de grâce."

I paused and looked at his stricken expression. I snickered at it. "Anyway, that was my death. The end of the weak, gullible Bella." His expression hadn't changed yet. It still looked stupid to me. I let out another somewhat cruel giggle. "Do not be troubled, though. I consider it an act of compassion from you. For coup de grâce does literally mean 'blow of mercy'."

At that he started groveling. "I'm sorry, Bella. I swear I never cheated on you. You were always my first and only love. My lips belong to you. My body and soul belong to you, love."

He knelt at my feet, clasping his hands together as if praying. I looked at him trying not to laugh. He looked like a handsome, but pathetic emo that is praying.

"Please stand up, Edward. You seem so pitiful and stupid," I chortled. He stood up, still pleading with his eyes.

I stopped laughing. I also stared into his eyes. "No, I won't eve forgive you."

His eyes seem to harden slightly. "I will earn you back, Isabella Marie Swan. That pathetic excuse of a warlock won't be part of your life anymore."

I choked when he said "warlock". "What do you mean by 'warlock'?" I said.

He smirked. "Lover boy still has not told you? Ha, I'm winning."

I glared daggers at him. "Tell me Edward," I ordered.

"Will it earn you back?" I shook my head. "Well, then he can tell you himself."

I growled at him. He chuckled much like he used to when we were together.

"You'll never earn me back, no even by some miracle," I sneered.

The great sadness returned to his dark eyes. _How pathetic._

A knock came at the door. I forgot about Edward at that moment and walked toward it to open it. Behind the door stood Sarah, looking flustered.

"Hi, Bella," she stammered.

"Hi Sarah. What's up?" I said, somewhat amused by her red face.

"Um… I wanted to ask if you are going to the movies tomorrow with Reid and us?" she murmured.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

She blushed again. "Well I thought you were mad at Reid."

I stared at her in puzzlement. "Why would you think that?"

"Well he is sitting outside your room and looking miserable. I asked one of the girls that were with him where you were and she said you were in here with your ex, Edward. I assumed that you were back together again."

I laughed almost cruelly. "Hell, no! He was trying to explain his betrayal, and he has not been successful." I smirked. "I do not believe he will be successful anytime soon, or for that matter never."

Sarah's face cleared. "That is great. I was afraid you were not going to be together."

I smiled at her. "Can you ask Reid to come back in, along with the rest of the people outside, please?"

She nodded and did as I bid her to. In came Reid and the Cullens.

He wordlessly walked to my side and took my hand in his. I totally appreciated the warmth of his hand and the way he made me feel cared for.

I heard Edward growl behind. I turned to him and gave him the bird, which was other wise known as the middle finger.

He saw it and he stopped growling. His face became a mix of confusion and wonder.

"Did you just flick me off?" he asked.

"Yes, I did and I will again if you don't stop growling like a retarded, rabid dog."

I heard laughter coming from the Cullens, Reid, and Sarah. I turned and grinned at them. Only one of them wasn't laughing. Rosalie seemed worried about something. I decided not to look into that too much.

Sarah looked at her watch and gasped. "I need to be leaving now. I'm sorry, Bella. Bye," she kissing my cheek.

I glanced at my own watch. "Wow, it is late. It already is ten o'clock. Sorry to cut this reunion late, but I am sure we can continue it tomorrow."

Alice looked dejected, and it pained me to see her usually smiling face seem so unhappy.

"Alice do you want to sleep here?" I asked.

Her face brightened, but looked a bit uncertain. "Won't you roommate become angry?"

"No, because I have none," I said. She squealed in happiness and jumped up and down.

I tuned to Rosalie. "Do you want to stay too?" She scrutinized my face, then she nodded.

"Okay, so you guys need to leave. Yes even you Emmett, although I consider you an honorary girl," I teased. Emmett chuckled.

The boys then started filing out of the room. Edward left first because he had no one to say goodbye to. Next left Jasper after he parted with Alice. Then Emmett when he finished kissing Rosalie. Finally Reid left after kissing me softly on the lips.

I waved to them goodbye and closed the door.

I turned back to Alice and Rosalie.

"So do you guys want to have a real sleepover, with gossiping and makeovers, although you both don't need them."

Alice jumped up in elation. "Oh my gosh, we should watch chick flicks and talk about boys. Then we can do our hair and makeup-"

I interrupted her by laughing in amusement. "Slow down there, Alice. I'm sure we can do all of those things, but first we need to put on pajamas. I believe mine will fit Rosalie, but I am not sure about you."

Alice laughed this time. "Don't worry, Bella. I brought my sleepwear with me along with my clothes for tomorrow. I even brought Rosalie's clothes."

"Your visions?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded grinning. I smiled back.

Suddenly her eyes glazed over and she fell back. Rosalie ran to her and held her up nearly when she touched the ground. I hurried to them and knelt down to Alice.

She suddenly became rigid and screamed in terror.

"Alice! Alice answer me!" I yelled, agitated. Alice came to herself at the sound of my voice.

She looked at me and gripped my hand fiercely. "He wants to kill you. Don't let him kill you." Her eyes still seemed unfocused as she said this.

She fell back again. She lay still for a moment, then she convulsed again, shrieking some words. It sounded like "he is burning her."

Jasper came running inside, followed closely by the rest of the guys. Jasper pulled Alice out of Rosalie's arms somewhat harshly.

Within seconds, Alice opened her eyes and burst into sobs. She sobbed in Jasper's arms for a period of time, until she realized that we were there.

When here eyes found mine, she began to dry sob again. "Bella, he… will… kill… you because… of him…" she said in between sobs.

"Because of who?," I asked.

She turned to where Reid stood and pointed at him. "It is because of him."


End file.
